As computing technology has advanced, many different types of computing devices have become commonplace. Users oftentimes have multiple different computing devices, such as a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet device, a smart phone, and so forth. Networked or cloud services can be used to allow users to share data across these multiple devices, giving the users access to their data from any of their multiple devices. However, sharing data across these multiple devices can be troublesome for some companies that desire the ability to wipe data from devices (e.g., due to a user no longer being employed by the company) because data may have been shared with devices that the company does not manage.